Crossroads
by Lilmissxx
Summary: "You should've made the other choice at the crossroads. You chose the wrong path, now live with the consequences." TNHG Drabble.


**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

**Crossroads.**

Panting from exertion, he sprinted around the corner and almost slipped in his haste to get to safety. Upon seeing an open door he charged into the room, slamming the door behind him and locking it before turning around and leaning back against it with a sigh.

It was only after he had rested against it for a few moments that he realised someone else was in the room with him. Opening his eyes warily he scoured the room with his gaze, arming himself and preparing for a fight.

He wasn't expecting to see her.

She stood, brown eyes watching him curiously, wand drawn but not preparing to attack. Walking out of the shadows she saw his eyes widen slightly in revelation, and her heart leapt into her throat. She took a couple more steps closer to him, feeling his presence wrap around her like a comfort blanket. Her eyes stung with the beginning of tears, because she knew that she had to hurt him.

He gave her a warm smile before stepping forwards, arms reaching out to embrace her. He froze when she moved out of his grasp. Swallowing thickly, he braced himself for the onslaught. When she made no move to speak, he started,

"You have to help me." His eyes were pleading with her to listen. Hermione bit her lip anxiously, squaring her shoulders. Theodore recognised the gesture, and as a contrast, his shoulders slumped. He slid partly down the wall, his posture screaming for help. Hermione saw his sleeve ride up to show the very thing she was fighting so hard against.

The Dark Mark.

She swallowed, before turning away.

"I can't. Not now." He refused to give up, leaving the wall to grab hold of her wrist, spinning her around to face him.

"But you're all I've got!" A lone tear leaked out of Hermione's eye, her heart breaking for him. His expression was of agony, his eyes clouding over. Still, she knew what she had to do. Resolving herself to her task she pulled herself together and forcefully pushed him away. He staggered, evidently expecting her to yield. He looked at her in disbelief, before falling to his knees, bowing his head. He all but whispered to her,

"...please."

When he looked up again her features were set like stone, and any hope he had crumbled to dust. She looked at him carefully, eyes piercing through his very being before she started to speak.

"You should've made the other choice at the crossroads. You chose the wrong path, now live with the consequences."

Her words, rather than breaking him, only made him angry. He stood quickly, pushing Hermione backwards until her back hit the wall. She grimaced, but refused to speak. He stormed up to her so that his face was inches from hers.

"You think I don't know that! If I hadn't of taken this.. _repulsive_ mark on my arm, I would have killed by my Father. And because I have, I lose you! It's a lose-lose situation. Tell me, what would you have done?" His voice was harsh, and Hermione trembled slightly.

"I... I don't -"

"Of course you don't know! I, obviously being completely idiotic, decided to keep my life so that I could still have you, but that didn't work out. So now what am I supposed to do?"

Hermione whimpered quietly. Theodore leant closer to her.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do, I'm going to leave right now, and carry on the 'wrong path', as you so elegantly said. Then, when it gets to the final battle – if I'm still alive – you'd better make sure we don't cross paths _Granger._" His voice was edged with a dark bitterness. He sneered at her. "However, there is one thing still left unfinished." His lips spread into a dark smile. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Theo, what are you –" Her voice was cut off as Theodore placed his lips on hers forcefully. Hermione was lost. She opened her mouth willingly and could only feel lust reeling through her as his tongue plundered her mouth, taking everything yet giving nothing in return. He ended the kiss, and planted a harsh peck onto her lips, before leaning forward so his lips brushed her earlobe.

"Just to remind you that our deal was sealed with a kiss." he hissed, before sneering at her again and storming out.

A complete contrast to how he entered.

**End.**

**11/07/10**


End file.
